pietsmietfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ganz dicke Fische
Ganz dicke Fische ist die erste Folge von PietSmiets Let's Play Euro Fishing. Es wurde am 11. November 2015 veröffentlicht. Beschreibung In der ersten Runde beginnen sie bereits mit dem Angeln. Während Piet ein 0,7kg schweres Rotauge fangen kann, haben die anderen nicht so viel Glück. Gerad, als er einen weiter Fisch fangen will, stürzt die Runde jedoch ab (4:21). Danach wird sofort eine neue Runde gestartet. Nach einiger Zeit fangen Piet und Chris zeitgleich ein Rotauge welche jeweils 0,7kg wiegen. Jay versucht danach, einen Fisch zu fangen der jedoch flüchten kann. Ein 0,7k schweres Rotauge kann jedoch kurzdarauf von ihn gefangen werden. Kurz danach fängt Chris einen Karpfen der 2,3kg wiegt. Darauf fängt Piet eine 1,8 schwere Schleie. Jay versucht wieder, einen Fisch zu fangen, der jedoch entkommt, das macht Jay ein bisschen traurig und bemerkenswert zornig. Chris kann in den letzten Sekunden noch eine 1kg schwere Schleie fangen. Peter kann noch einen Fisch angeln, jedoch reicht die Zeit nicht aus, sodass der Fisch nicht mehr gewertet wurde. Brammen geht leer aus. Chris gewinnt mit insgesamt 4kg. Sprüche & Dialoge Sprüche Chris: *Petri Heil! *Meinst du wir können uns jetzt mit dem Ding (Angel) duellieren? *Meinst ich kann schwimmen gehen? Ja komm ich will schwimmen. *Nahkampfangeln könnte man auch machen. *Wo hab ich denn jetzt hin geworfen, that kann ich in der Pixelei nicht erkennen? *Ich habn Schiff eh Fisch. *Komm her, komm zu Papa *Yes. Fisch. Bujakka. *Komm schon Fischi, hier angeln, angeln. *Alter! Ist das ein riesen Ding. *2,3 Kilo alda so muss das sein. Bam Junge. Jetzt werf ich ihn wieder ins Wasser. *4 Kilo kein Problem. Brammen: *Warum geht ihr alle an den anderen See jetzt? *Aber seh ich das richtig that man nichts macht wenn man auf den Fisch wartet? *Wir suchen uns jetzt immer die Premiumtitel des Todes hier aus. *Also bei mir ist die Spannung grade richtig durchhängend. *Jay ist der einzige der beim fischen voll den Stress schiebt. Jay: *Ich fange jetzt denn Brammen. *Jetzt werf doch mal du scheiße! *Jetz geh ich auf a Pirsch. *nananana angeln. (Jay sieht einen Fisch) *LOL! Da vor mir ein Fisch! haho. Komm her. komm, komm, komm. NAAAAAAAAA! Bei mir hat was angebissen. (Jay hat denn nächsten Fisch am Harken) *Scheiße! Ich weiß nicht wer ... Nein! Das ist der Falsche. Nein! hoho komm. Komm. Jawohl. Jetzt komm! Nein nimm den! Jaaa ich nehm doch die Route! Ja man ich will die Route! Ich drück doch A. Du scheiße. Nein! Ich will die Route. Escape! Jetzt nimmt der ne andere Route die dumme Sau! Wenn ich .. was ist das denn. Jetzt ist mein Fisch weg. Ah doch, da ist er wieder. Ne doch nicht. Das ist doch Scheiße man. Das ist einfach Bullshit mit dem Kack Ding hier. Komm ich wähl ne neue aus. Ohne Spaß! Wenn du ne andere Route nehmen willst kannst du die alte nicht mehr nehmen. What ne kacke. *Alter bei mir piept hier alles. Ich hab hier zwei Viecher gleichzeitig dran. Nein! Jetzt ist einer weg! Angeln macht überhaupt kein spaß das ist voll stressig. Hier kommen überall Fische. Hier nächster Fisch. Komm. Ja man ich hab nen Fisch. Ich hab ne Rotfeder oder so. Ja man. Geil. Rotfeder 13 EXP hab ich bekommen hier. Geile Scheiße. (Ein Fisch ist Jay entkommen) *Die Schnur ist gerissen. Blödes Spiel. Mein Fisch ist abgehauen. Piet *Ich seh hier sogar Fische. Ihr dummen scheiß Fische, da unten ist mein Köder jetzt beißt an! (Peter fängt einen Fisch) *Lol! Ich hab einen Fisch an der Angel. Ich habn Fisch an der Angel! Komm her Bitch! Komm her Bitch! Komm her. Komm her. Komm her. Komm her Fisch. Jetzt komm her du dummer scheiß Fisch! yeah ich hab nen Fisch. dududududüdu. Da guckt ihn euch an Junge! Ich hab einen richtig geilen Fisch gekäscht. *Da ist ein Fisch, muha (Spielt stürzt ab) (Nächste Runde beginnt) *Alles Klar. Wir leben wieder. *Hier ehm. Hier dieses Spiel ist neu bei Steam ja und die Beschreibung... laut Beschreibung ja, ist das hier actiongeladen und alles ... und that werden wir (bricht Satz ab) *Also hier kann man richtig schön im Multiplayer so chillen weisste. Oh jetzt müsste man eigentlich so Männergespräche führen und Bier trinken. *In Algen angeln ist ja irgendwie scheiße da springen bei mir die ganze Zeit Leute durch die Gegend ... eh die Leute, die Fische mein ich natürlich. Dialoge (Brammen fragt verwirrt) *'Brammen': Wo ist Christian denn jetzt hin? *'Brammen': Ah Christian ist jetzt doch an den anderen See gegangen? *'Chris': He wir sind doch alle an den gleichen See. *'Brammen': Nein. Du bist an einem anderen See, guck doch mal wo wir stehen und wo du stehst. *'Piet': Die Sees sind doch die gleichen Brammen. *'Brammen': Ja dann halt an ein anderen Angelplatz da hinten so alleine halt. *'Chris': Ja aber du brauchst halt auch deinen eigenen Angelplatz. (Jay versucht gerade einen Fisch zu fangen) *'Chris': Der Bissanzeiger wurde ausgelöst Jay nimm dir eine Route so schnell zu kannst. *'Jay': Welcher ist that denn? *'Piet': Hahaha welcher ist that denn. Statistiken *Aufrufe: 220.000+ *Entstandene Abos: 5 *Geteilte Inhalte: 96 *Positive Bewertungen: 10.400+ *Negative Bewertungen: 600+ (Stand 1.8.2016) Trivia *Chris' Bild ist mehr herangezoomt als bei den anderen. *Viele beschwerten sich darüber, dass die Facecam's zu viel des Bildes überdecken würden. Piet reagierte darauf und schrieb in den Kommentarbereichs des Videos, dass er es beim nächsten Part anders machen wird. Das war dann auch der Fall. Galerie Piet's Rotauge.png|Piet's erster Fang Absturz Symbol.png|Die Absturz Meldung Christian's Rotauge.png|Chris erster Fang Christian's Karpfen.png|Chris zweiter Fang Piet's Schleie.png|Piet's dritter Fang Category:Euro Fishing Category:PietSmiet Category:Video